


The Saturnalia Offering

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Kylux Ancient Rome AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: :D, Emperor Hux, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rival Lovers, ancient rome au, bi-lo ren, senator ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Emperor Hux and Senator Ren have a disagreement during the Emperor’s Saturnalia banquet. The emperor tries to find a way to bargain with the troublesome senator.





	The Saturnalia Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year but never posted it here, and I figured I would since I will probably write a sequel for Saturnalia this year again.

The emperor leaned regally against the soft purple fabric of the couch. The handsome ruler wore a crisp purple robe with a crimson cape draped over his shoulder. A golden laurel crown sat atop of his red hair. Each of his fingers was covered in a jeweled ring. This time of year was one in which the emperor could show off his wealth without jealous complaint. His eyes darted over the massive gathering of people in his spacious dining room. Scantily-clad dancers in the center of the room juggled fiery torches to the beat of the musicians’ flutes and drums. Servants continuously carried in jugs of wine and platters filled with bite-size morsels of venison, goat, and lamb. The Saturnalia proceedings were one of the rare occasions where Hux allowed such extravagance. During the rest of the year, the large banqueting space was closed off, the long rows of couches around gilded tables were covered in protective sheeting, and Hux would take his meals or entertain guests in more modest quarters. But such indulgences would be expected this time of the year, and Hux could always use the occasion to appeal to those whose political support he would need through the upcoming year.   
  
He looked at those reclining nearest to him. His senators and their families had seats of honor near him. The emperor himself had no wife or child so the remaining space on his couch was taken up only by his overpowering aura. His eyes narrowed at one of the senators. Black hair that he refused to cut shorter than his neck, plain dark robes that were duller than even the garments that the servants wore, and the way he leaned back with his legs inelegantly spread were not even the tip of the iceberg about why this man infuriated the emperor so much. Kylo Ren was an influential senator who had gained widespread favor after leading several successful military campaigns in Northern Europe. Unfortunately for Hux, Ren used this favor to be constantly defiant towards the emperor, which was becoming more of a problem as he continued to gain respect from the other senators. 

Ren was currently handing a roll of sweetbread to a chubby, black-haired boy who was sitting next to an exasperated-looking young woman. The woman was the only one in the room who looked like she did not want to be there. Even the servants wiping the guests’ hands clean had a more jovial expression than her. 

“I think he’s had enough of that,” said the woman reaching for the large chunk of bread.

The boy whined and pulled it away from her. The woman looked at Ren sharply. The senator simply patted the boy’s head.

“It’s alright,” he said. “He can watch his weight when he’s older.”

She frowned. “You spoil him, but I am the one who has to deal with him when he misbehaves.”

Ren ignored her completely and handed the child a piece of venison before taking one for himself. The pretty brunette rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her wine. Hux watched the whole exchange with fascination. Ren caught Hux’s gaze.

“You are very quiet tonight, Emperor Hux,” said Kylo Ren.

“I am simply relaxing,” said Hux, in a not very relaxed voice.

Ren chuckled. “Who would have thought you would be capable of that." 

"It’s not like I could get any work done during the festivities anyway,” said Hux.

“You could always work on how you are going to convince the Senate to approve of your ridiculous new training program,” said Kylo.

Hux’s face flushed angrily. 

“I based the soldiers’ new regimen on the life work of my father who was a skilled tactician,” said Hux.

“Maybe he was, but when was the last time you were in the field?” asked Ren.

“Excuse me?” asked Hux.

“When was the last time you actually led troops into hostile territory?” asked Ren, harshly. “You don’t have the slightest clue when it come to the practical implementation of your proposals.”

Hux’s whole body tensed. 

“You dare question my methods, Ren?” The emperor glared at him sharply.

“When your methods are shit, then yes,” said Kylo with shrug.

A nervous silence filled the room. Everyone seemed to be listening to their conversation now. 

“And it’s quite clear that the senate is more apt to agree with me. If the senate would vote on your program today it would be a deadlock,” said Ren with a smirk.

Hux’s shoulders tensed. Was this true? His own estimates were for a narrow victory for the training plan. Where was Ren getting his information? Hux knew he could not risk the cocky senator turning out to be in the right. He had to find some way to bargain with him, but it would not do to continue discussing this matter in front of all of the guests. 

“Have you seen my master bath chamber, Ren?” asked Hux casually. “The marble was recently redone and the water stays hot for a good hour even without refilling the baths.”

Kylo Ren scoffed at the sudden U-turn Hux had made from furious politician to friendly host.

“It’s Saturnalia,” said Hux loud enough for all of the eavesdroppers to hear. “It’s a time to put aside our quarrels and take it easy. Come to the bath and let us discuss what bothers you about the plan.”

Hux stood up and gestured for Ren to do the same. The guests started chatting among themselves again, but the senator was not so gullible. However, Ren had a habit of being terribly nosy. He lifted himself from the couch to follow the emperor after patting his son on the head again and telling his wife that she did not have to wait for him in order to leave. She glared at him after he turned his back, and by the time he and the emperor had exited, the room was already filled with gossip. 

* * *

The bathing chamber was very grand indeed. Hux had ordered the largest pool in the room to be filled, and servants were scurrying with jugs of water that they carried between the water pipe and the oven in the corner of the room to empty in the pool. 

Steam wafted up from the clear water. A female attendant dressed in a simple brown robe carefully undressed the emperor. His clothes were folded neatly and set on a golden shelf. Ren waved away another attendant and undressed himself. Hux frowned as Ren carelessly tossed his clothing to the floor. 

They both went down the white marble steps that led into the spacious bath and sat across from each other in the not scalding, but satisfyingly hot, water. They could both stretch their legs out all the way without touching, which was saying something since they were both very tall men. Ren dunked his head back and let his hair get wet. He slicked his hand through the jet black locks and then looked at Hux expectantly. 

“So let’s get straight to the point,” said Ren. “What is it you want from me? I know you really don’t give a shit what I think about your home design.”

“Well, your forthrightness is one of your few redeeming qualities,” said Hux. “I need your assistance with the vote about my training proposal.”

Ren’s lips curled down in disgust. 

“I can give you anything your heart desires, Ren.” said Hux. “What do you want? Money? Another house? Beautiful women? Another house in which to keep money and beautiful women?”

Kylo Ren looked at him with annoyance. “I have enough worldly possessions. And my wife is beautiful enough.”

"But do you love her?” asked Hux, with interest.

“The only person I will ever love was my first wife,” said Kylo Ren. “When she died the only thing left in this world for my heart is mild affection for a few and apathy for most.”

Hux nodded. “She was a spectacular and clever woman. It is a shame that she had to die from bringing such a bratty kid into the world.”

The emperor realized his error before the last words had left his mouth. Kylo Ren stood up with a furious splash. Hux desperately sloshed forward in the water and reached for the senator’s wrist.

“Wait! I didn’t meant that!” Hux said.

The look in Kylo’s eyes suggested he was torn between leaving the room or holding the emperor’s head under the water until he drowned. 

Hux swiftly considered what he should say next when he realized that his gaze was level with Kylo Ren’s crouch. The emperor’s stare froze on the senator’s …his …  _oh my … and it wasn’t even hard_. Hux swallowed shakily and tried to remember what he was even doing in the bath. When Kylo noticed the emperor’s predicament, his anger began to evaporate into amusement.

“Is something the matter?” asked Kylo Ren.

Oh that’s right. He was trying to stop Kylo Ren from leaving the room. Hux licked his lips and decided to risk a different strategy. 

“I bet none of your women have ever been able to fit all of  _that_  down their tiny throats,” said Hux matter-of-factly.

Kylo raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in tone. 

“Not that it matters,” said Kylo Ren darkly. “It’s not their throats I’m after.”

Hux could not stop himself from blushing. 

“I could swallow  _all_ of it,” said Hux releasing Kylo’s wrist and sitting back in the bath.

“Why would I care?” asked Kylo Ren.

“Men are much better at it,” said Hux. “You should at least try it once. I won’t tell your wife.”

Kylo’s eyes flickered with amusement at the realization that the the ruthless Emperor Hux was propositioning him.

“Is this how you get all of your senators to vote in your favor?” asked Kylo. “Or do you only whore yourself out to those who disagree with you?”

“Of course not,” said Hux with offense. “Do you really think I’m that incompetent? I am simply offering you a favor in return for speaking to some of the senators who are undecided about how to vote." 

"Who would be doing whom  the favor?” asked Kylo lowering his eyes to the sign of Hux’s enthusiasm about the offer. 

Hux’s blush deepened but he kept his voice even. “I am the best at everything I do. You won’t know what hit you.”

“Alright,” said Kylo haughtily. “If you can fit it all in there and swallow everything I give you, then I will attempt to break the deadlock on the vote. But if you choke or spit out one drop, then forget it.”

Hux smirked. “Deal." 

"I can’t wait to see the emperor gagging and sobbing on my cock,” said Kylo Ren as he stepped out of the water. 

The emperor also exited the bath and gestured to the attendant. She handed them cloths to dry off with. Ren had to do everything not to burst out into laughter when she then carried over a satin pillow which was likely reserved for the express purpose of what Hux was about to use it for. Hux placed the pillow in front of Kylo’s feet and kneeled on it to face Kylo Ren’s muscled, battle-scarred body. It was a contrast to his toned but unblemished and lithe figure. 

“You will keep your hands to yourself,” said Hux, sternly.

“Yes, emperor,” said Kylo Ren. 

Hux moved close to him. Kylo Ren started to admire the glass collage work on the wall across from him as he felt a hot mouth brush against his hip. Ren’s breath hitched in anticipation. 

“You can close your eyes if it helps you,” said Hux.

He looked down at the pale man.

“Why?” asked Kylo Ren.

The emperor opened his mouth, but he could not bring himself to voice what concerned him. Hux’s blue eyes alone revealed some sort of conflict going on in his mind. Kylo Ren brushed his thumb against Hux’s pink bottom lip despite the no-touching rule. This seemed to reassure him enough to continue.   
The emperor parted his lips and skillfully worked his tongue along the senator’s thick inner thigh and continued to inch his face closer to his core. Despite the emperor’s recommendation, the senator kept his eyes on the pleasureful tongue movements that were just a breath away from spot where he willed them the most. 

“Enough teasing,” Kylo Ren growled.

Hux moved his mouth higher and his eyes widened as the sizable challenge in front of him grew even bigger. Kylo Ren bit down on his lip when Hux started suckling at the tip. He clenched his fists to stop himself from just grabbing the the emperor by the hair and hastily chasing his pleasure. Hux met his eyes sharply as if to warn him from trying to attempt such a thing. Ren would not dare with the emperor’s teeth so close to his most sensitive parts. 

The senator grunted when Hux took him halfway in his mouth without any trouble. Hux twirled his tongue and used his hand for what was not yet between his lips. Normally this would be enough to get Ren off, but Ren waited expectantly for Hux to make good on his offer. 

Hux’s fingers dug into Ren from behind. He inhaled heavily as he leaned forward in one graceful motion.

“Fuck!” Ren shouted.

Hux looked up smugly from where his face rested against the hair at the base of Ren’s body. Hux felt Ren twitch eagerly inside of his throat. Then he started moving, not giving Ren time to adjust to the feeling. The senator threw his head back, and his hands flailed uselessly at his sides. Hux grabbed them and used the strength of Ren’s arms for leverage. 

Hux continued his rhythmic breaths as he rocked back and forward on the pillow. Ren was the one who let out an overwhelmed sob at the intensity of Hux’s passionate movements. 

“Fuck!” Ren cried out. “Slow down or I’m gonna-" 

The emperor moved even faster and drank down his dessert in four big gulps.  
Hux sat down on the pillow as Ren’s legs shook in front of him. He opened his mouth to show the senator that there was nothing left. Ren nodded through his gasping breaths. 

The attendant walked over with a jug of water. Hux took a sip, but Ren waved it away. Ren looked down at Hux’s still unattended need and met his gaze with an offer in his eyes. Hux looked away and stood up. The senator placed a soothing hand on the back of the emperor’s neck.

Kylo Ren finally caught his breath, and asked, "Wouldn’t you like some help with that?" 

Hux could not understand why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. "You don’t have to. I know you don’t like-”

The senator finally understood what Hux had been worried about. 

Kylo chuckled. “I’ve been away with my legion in the hostile wilderness for months at a time. You think I didn’t occasionally find comfort in another man’s body?”

 _Oh._ The emperor’s heart started hammering in his chest. Why was he reacting like this? That foolhardy senator’s preferences should not matter to him. This was just supposed to be a simple exchange to get the necessary votes, right?

“I never got you a gift for Saturnalia, after all,” said Kylo. “So how about I touch you so none of your little favorites will ever satisfy you again?”

 _Shit._ His mouth dropped and not a word would come out.  

Kylo’s hands were all over Hux’s body now. He stroked from his narrow shoulders down his abdomen and around his thin waist. Hux felt himself melting into the senator’s strong yet gentle touch. His lips caressed the side of Hux’s jaw as his hands massaged his backside. Hux squeezed his eyes shut so he would not have to see the triumphant look on the younger man’s face. 

“Men are so easy to get off,” Kylo chuckled in Hux’s ear as the emperor’s whole body shook. “Myself included, as you just witnessed." 

His eyes fluttered back open and rolled back as he felt the senator’s teeth scrape over the pulse point on his throat. Kylo lifted a hand for a moment and gestured to the attendant. This type of occurrence must have been very common in the emperor’s quarters, because she casually went over to a shelf and then handed Kylo Ren a small jar of lubricant in the same manner in which she had earlier handed him a cloth. 

Ren guided Hux over to the couch covered in white tapestries in the corner of the room and Ren sat down before pulling Hux onto his back, who went down bonelessly over his lap. 

"You look much better like this, all spread out and flushed over my lap with your prick sticking up so desperately,” said Kylo with a chuckle.

Hux was about to make a retort when Kylo wrapped a lubed hand around the aforementioned desperate part of his anatomy. The emperor gasped as Kylo twisted his fingers in slow, firm motions as his other hand smoothed over his reddened chest. Hux whimpered and moved his hips up into Kylo’s ministrations.

“Shh, shh,” said the senator. “Patience, my emperor.”

Kylo’s other hand dipped back into the pleasantly-scented jar. He removed it and then slid one of his long fingers between the eagerly spread legs and inside a place that made the emperor’s toes curl.

“Like that?” asked Kylo. 

“Hngh,” was all Hux could manage in response.

Kylo moved his finger in rhythm with the rough twists of his hand. His dark gaze paused on Hux’s blissful expression.

“You’re so desperate for it,” said Kylo. “I heard a rumor that you keep three lovers in different wings of this house. Aren’t they enough for you? Or are they too afraid to treat you like  _this_?”

At his last word, Kylo firmly curled his finger deep inside the emperor, and Hux let out a heated shout that reverberated through the room. Kylo sat still for a moment as Hux panted heavily.

“Looks like you need another bath,” said Kylo, accessing the mess on Hux’s abdomen.

Hux looked up at him, only managing to keep his eyes halfway open. The attendant brought over a blanket and covered the emperor from the waist down.

“I would not recommend going back to the banquet with that debauched expression,” said Kylo.

“Ren,” said Hux, tiredly. “You will break the deadlock on the vote?”

The senator stroked his fingers through the emperor’s short red hair. 

“Of course, my emperor,” said Ren with sincerity. “I am a man of my word.”

Reassured by this, Hux finally relaxed and fell asleep in the senator’s lap. 

* * *

After the Saturnalia festivities had passed the senate had voted on Hux’s plan. The deadlock was broken. Hux’s plan lost by a landslide. Hux confronted Kylo Ren furiously in the gardens near the Senate chamber after the vote had been settled.

“The deadlock was broken,” said Kylo, amused at the fury in Hux’s eyes. “I kept my word.”

“What did you do?” asked Hux with clenched fists.

“I didn’t have to do anything,” said Kylo with a chuckle. “You did it to yourself after making it so obvious that we left the banquet to have sex after loudly arguing about the plan in front of all of the other senators.”

Hux’s face went pale. He had miscalculated the whole situation. The senators were clearly on Ren’s side. He had to proceed with caution from this point forward.

“Though I must thank you, because it immensely helped my reputation to stand firm in my political position even after you became one of my lovers,” said Kylo.

Hux leaned into Kylo’s face angrily. “ _Me?_  One of  _your_  lovers? I certainly believe it would be the other way around!”

“I doubt it,” said Kylo Ren with an arrogant smirk that said he was well aware that he was the gods’ gift to, well, everyone.

“I am the emperor!” said Hux furiously. “You would dare put me in the same category as one of your wenches?”

“Sure,” said Kylo. “Just one less hole and extra delusions of grandeur.”

Hux threw a punch at Kylo, but Kylo caught his hand and, infuriatingly, pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles. The only thing more infuriating was how Hux felt his legs tremble at the contact. Kylo pulled Hux against him, and put his mouth against his ear.

“Listen,” whispered Kylo. “You need to stop pretending that you don’t need the consent of the Senate to rule. If you want them to listen to your plan about training our soldiers, then how about actually coming along on the next mission?”

“I-” Hux began as Kylo’s hands were in his hair again.

“I will even let you share my tent,” said the senator, seductively.

“Mmmf-” Hux attempted to speak as their lips met hotly. 

Kylo kissed the emperor for a moment longer, and then pulled away, leaving the emperor an uncomfortable combination of breathless, furious, and aroused. 

“Oh, and I’ll be coming tomorrow for another bath,” said Kylo with a wink.

The senator walked away as Hux looked after him in shock. From the corner of his eye he noticed someone else standing nearby. Two of the senators, Mitaka and Thanisson had seen Senator Ren embrace and kiss the emperor. Hux threw them a furious look. The two paled and walked away swiftly at the unspoken threat.

“Damn it,” Hux said angrily.

He looked back towards Kylo’s disappearing form, his broad strides already taking him halfway through the gardens. Hux felt a flutter in his chest.  _Shit._

“I am the emperor,” Hux said to himself desperately.

He remembered how good the senator’s lips had felt. He spat on the ground.

“I will show you a thing or two yet, Senator Ren,” said Hux. 


End file.
